Welcome To New York
Episode "Oh, and I'd love a place with dark hardwood floors," Lily said. "Dark just looks classier, you know? Like, really fancy. And then we can get light-colored furniture and it'll totally match. What do you think?" she asked, looking to her right. Joe chuckled. "I love it, of course. But I think dark hardwood is pretty pricey.." he trailed off. "So?" Lily asked. "It's not like we can't afford it. I mean, I didn't save up all this money to just go crawl under a piece of cardboard somewhere on Staten Island. And I think neither did you, or am I wrong?" she challenged. "No, you're not wrong," Joe said. The two were sitting in the first-class waiting lounge of the Detroit Metropolitan Airport. "I just wanna make sure that we don't spend our entire savings on the apartment," Joe added. "True. Well, we were gonna get jobs sooner or later, anyway, so. We'll make money. I mean, let's be realistic, it's New York City. Apartments are expensive and jobs are scarce. But we're super talented. Once we start auditioning for roles, we won't know which ones to pick, as there will be so many offers. We'll make do easily, if you ask me." Joe smiled. "Well, when you put it like that," he said. Lily smiled back. "And, worst case scenario, we dance on a pole twice a week, no biggie, we love the spotlight no matter what," she waved off, smiling. Joe laughed out loud at that before they both grinned at each other. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, boarding for flight 217 to JFK, New York City, is now open! Sorry for the delay," a stewardess called out to the waiting area. Both Joe and Lily perked up at that. "That's us," Joe said, as they both got up to gather their carry-on luggage. Suddenly, Joe's phone started ringing. "Who would even call me right now?" Joe murmured as he took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. Then he looked at Lily. "It's my mom," he said, confused. "But she knows we're supposed to be on the plane by now," Lily said. Joe just shrugged before answering his phone. "Mom, what is it?" he asked before his mother was heard talking on the other end of the line. Lily raised her eyebrows, inquiring why she called. "WHAT?" Joe suddenly exclaimed. "How the hell did that happen?" he asked, angrily. Lily looked at him, worried. "Yeah, no, I'll be right there," Joe said before ending the call. "What happened?" Lily asked. "It's my dad," Joe said. "He had an accident..." One week later... Joe and Lily were sat on a rusty bench at the local train station, their luggage piled up around them, looking rather uncomfortable. Suddenly, Lily wrinkled her nose. "What's that smell?" she asked, disgusted. "It's Public Transportation No. 5 by Society and it's all over my clothes now," Joe replied, appalled. "Ugh, this sucks..." "You know what?" Lily asked. "This isn't fair. If I don't get to complain, neither do you," she told him. "Well, I had to spend my savings. No one forced you to do it, too," he told her, jokingly. "I couldn't have very well let dad die, now, could I?" Lily argued. "True. Thank you, I promise we'll pay you back as soon as possible," Joe said. "Stop thanking me. And stop worrying about the money. It's fine!" Lily shushed him. "Yeah, but our dreams are crushed now," Joe pouted. "They are not crushed, for god's sake," Lily said, slapping his arm. "So, yes, we have to get a cheap apartment until your parents manage to pay us back. And, yes, we'll have to get jobs right away. But, like I've been saying ever since we started planning this, we will make do, one way or the other. So stop worrying. It's just a little set-back." Joe smiled at her. "I love you, you know?" he told her. "Yada yada, don't get sentimental on me," Lily waved him off, back to focusing on her phone. "I love you, too," she murmured after a while. Joe chuckled. "Attention, please. The train to New York City is now arriving at the station!" the intercom informed the people at the train station. "That's us," Lily said. The two of them got up and started gathering their luggage as the train pulled into the station. ---- ----